It is known that some systems for the same purpose have been designed. The known systems include a Statoil system based on multi flexible pipes, a FMC system based on series of chiksan swivel joints, Bluewater underwater offloading system, Kvaerner Moss offloading arm based on double-arm construction, and Conoco HiLoad system based on pipe bridge and others.
In particular, it is known from OTC Paper 14096 (presented at Houston, Tex. in May 2002) that rigid articulated loading arms may be connected between an FPSO and a shuttle tanker. The rigid loading arms are hingedly connected together, and contain thermal insulation for hingedly connected pipelines within those loading arms. The arrangement has to allow for continual rotational motion of significant amplitude between the hinged joints connecting the rigid articulated loading arms.
Other examples on transferral of fluids at sea are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,704 and GB 2029794.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a system for transfer of fluid between two structures offshore, which is flexible, reliable in harsh weather conditions and economically feasible.
The aim of the invention is obtained by a system and method according to the following claims.